


Sorry, wrong number

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [68]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: His temper rises as each call ended. As soon as he decided to play their game ... he learns that he must search for a clue on whom framed Archie Andrews.





	Sorry, wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #23 (AU) Wrong Number!AU

"Who is this?" He demanded holding his cell phone tightly against his ear. "I can hear you breathing. Who is this?"

"Sorry wrong number." A calm bored voice spoke.

A dial tone was suddenly in his ear. He rolled his eyes as he lowered his cell from his cheek. He pressed end. He frowned darkly down at his phone. "That was no wrong number." He spoke in the quite of his room.

His phone ranged once more.

Lifting it to his ear. "Yeah what do you want. Don't try this wrong number crap. Now who the fuck are you and why are you calling this number?"

"Sorry wrong number." The voice spoke and the dial tone entered his ear once more.

The phone ranged once more; even before he could lower the phone from his cheek. He hit accept and stared at the wall. "Okay so you are wrong number. I'll play it your way."

"Good." The voice sighed. "Now if you want to help Archie Andrews out of his legal troubles then you need to look ..."

Chic's eyes widen in surprise. Before he could speak again the call ended.


End file.
